


Rogue lesson #3: How to shoot an arrow (to the heart)

by internetfeet



Category: Xafrin DND
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetfeet/pseuds/internetfeet
Summary: Mila asked Sauna for rogue lessons, so now he's pulling through with his promise. He takes her outside of camp to try and teach her. While out, they sit and talk a little bit about something that's been on Saunas mind...kissing.
Relationships: Sauna/Mila





	1. My first kiss went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

> So here's Sauna and Milas first kiss, and I'm gonna post the subsequent most recent kiss in a second chapter, lol.
> 
> Obviously co-written with Sarah <3.

Sauna fiddles with his short bow and examines his arrows before replacing them in his quiver. A few of them had to be cleaned since his careless fight with Váli. Now it's almost as if that never happened. Almost. This would be good practice for Mila, and perhaps a bit easier. He asked her to meet him in the catacombs and waits on the edge of camp for her to arrive.

Mila wanders off from camp. She had not spent much time away from the group since she’d been here, it felt weird. 

She sees Sauna and waves at him as she walks over. "What do you have planned?"

Sauna offers his hand for Mila to take. "Come on, let me show you."

She raises her eyebrow, but takes his hand without question.

Sauna takes her hand and smiles, leading her through the dark of the catacombs knowing that they can both see. He stops them when they reach a somewhat short hallway that leads to a dead end he discovered when looking for a place to sit alone in the quiet. On the wall of the dead end there are a series of scorch marks made into a target made of several rings with a bullseye. He sets his bow on the ground and puts his hands to his hips looking at his creation and then back to Mila. "Shooting practice."

Mila perks up. Shes good at aiming, she could actually do this. "Oh!! You're going to teach me short bow!"

Sauna pulls his hood forward, snuffing out his fire, eliminating the last regular source of light they had and and walks back from the target a good 70 feet before waving Mila over.

Mila follows after him, not having any issue seeing him.

"I want you to try from back here. Now when you look at the target is it bright or dim from here?"

Mila looks at the target. Its not as sharp, but she could still see it. "Its a little darker. " she pokes her glasses "do you want me to take these off?" She teases.

He laughs out loud. "No, you can keep your glasses." He offers the bow and one of his arrows to her. "So do you know how to shoot one of these at all?"

She takes the two, holding it awkwardly. "I'm afraid I don’t know exactly how I'm supposed to hold it. When you aim a crossbow you just hold it like a gun"

"Okay," He lets out another laugh, this time more soft. "Do you know which eye is dominant?"

She closes each eye individually, making a face as she looks at his face. She looks funny, kind of like a pirate. She knows which eye she aims with with her gun, but that could just be instinct, and maybe not the best option for a crossbow. She closes her right eye. "I think my left is better."

Sauna wrinkles his nose at _'I think'_ and sets down the rest of the arrows, moving closer to her. He takes back the arrow he gave her and lifts her arm with his other hand. "Point your finger at the target, so it's right on top of it." 

He watches her curiously, wanting to make sure she's chosen the correct one. "Then close each eye one at a time. The one where your finger doesn't move is dominant."

She nods. She does as shes told and looks at the target, closing each eye again. "When I aim with my gun, I instinctively will close my right eye to aim so..."she looks again a few times. "Its my left." She smiles up at him.

"Okay, good!" He laughs, figuring she knew, but wanting to be safe this time. "So next you want to think about your stance. As you get better it will be a lot easier to fall into a proper one even when sitting or otherwise positioned but for now, the basics." 

He looks her up and down. She isnt neccesarily holding the bow wrong, but her entire posture was off. That won't do. "Would you...Is it okay if I move you, a little bit?"

"Do what you need to, teacher." She nods, she figures she went more instinctually into a gunning pose.

Sauna circles her for a moment, seeing what needs to be adjusted. He presses lightly against her back to straighten it some and guides her shoulders. He hands the arrow back to her. "If your left eye is dominant, hold the bow with your right hand." He instructs her calmly and carefully trying to remember useful tips for what has become automatic for him. He peeks over her shoulder watching as she adjusts.

She adjusts as shes told, holding the bow carefully, holding the string but not pulling taut yet. "Think I'm ready to give it a shot?"

"Let's see you take your aim. Make sure you aim with your dominant eye!" He says reaching out but drawing back to watch how she does it.

Mila pulls back the string, trying to keep form. Her arm faltered a second and she lets go too early the arrow going completely off to the side of the target.

"That didn't sound good," Sauna says with a laugh. He picks up another arrow and returns. "Here let me help."

Sauna takes Mila's right wrist, as it holds the bow and lowers it as if she were aiming at the ground and gives her the arrow in her left hand so she can put it in place before proceeding

Mila gives a small giggle at the guidance. She feels like a puppet. She takes the arrow and smiles over her shoulder at him. "This feels like cheating somehow."

He laughs back. "I promise it's not."

He raises his hands with hers, stopping at about where the target would be. His voice comes out gentle, his face not too far from her ears. "Now close your right eye, and aim again. Don't release yet. Just aim."

"Once you've found it, pull back.Take a deep breath and let it out along with any anxious energy. Steady yourself, your hands." He takes his own deep breath and exhales to illustrate his instruction.

"This is going to be all you." He lifts his hands off her to prove it's not cheating and adds, "I can't see the target."

Mila closes her right eye and aims. She sees the target burned onto the wall. She takes a deep breath trying to steady herself. She knows shes aiming right, its just a matter of if she can control the arrow correctly. There was much less work in maneuvering a bullet.

She aims. She shoots. The arrow goes flying and hits just about directly onto the bullseye

Sauna hears a familiar good sound and runs up about 10 feet to see the result. He feels a big grin spread across his face and he jumps up in the air.

"MILA!"

He looks from the target to Mila a couple times before his eyes settle on her. He reaches his arms out towards her gesturing. "That was wonderful! Really good!"

His expression is one of pleasant surprise as he marvels at his friend.

Mila puts the arrow down, she could see the bullseye and the arrow sticking out. She starts to laugh, the excitement at beign able to do it burning through her. 

"Looks like my aim isnt that bad!! I just needed a little help!"

Sauna runs back over to her excitement and scoops her into a celebratory hug, not having to worry about his hair since he put the fire out.

She makes a noise of surprise before laughing as shes picked up off her feet. She wraps her arms around him.

He lowers her carefully to the ground, laughing. “You’re a natural, my friend.” He raises an eyebrow.

They stand holding each other in the embrace, their faces close together. She looks up at him, her face flushed from laughing. "I think I just got lucky."

"Maybe. But I know talent when I see it. You learn fast." He smirks and boops her nose

She crinkles her nose at the boop, her head jerking back slightly. 

"You’re just a good teacher." She remembers his task he had given her. _Steal something from him_. She could try that now...She reaches behind his back, her hand going to grab another arrow.

Sauna suddenly jerks the arrows away, extending them out of reach and getting in Mila’s face with a cocky expression. “Oh ho ho, yes I am! You’re an up close and personal kind of sneak. I will remember that.”

She pouts up at him "You didn't notice right away though. Clearly I'm at least a liiiittle distracting" It was certainly her best attempt yet.

He shrugs. "I guess it is easy to let your guard down around those you trust. So, I suppose, you're a little distracting then."

"I’ll have to work to be more distracting with you." She leans back into his face before sticking her tongue out.

"Hm." He says watching her, not sure how she could be more distracting, but making a note to keep his eye on her. 

"We'll see, huh." 

After a moment, he remembers something. "So, Váli told me they did the spell. How are your parents?"

She backs up a bit, figuring he was probably done with her being up in his face. 

"They told me they said they kind of knew I lied." She gives a small chuckle. "I told you I'm not a great liar."

Sauna barks out a laugh completely without meaning to. "Yeah, you're terrible."

"Honesty is usually a good trait" she pouts again "I just can’t seem to make my words and face match something I know isn’t true."

"Then don't say anything that isn't true," he shrugs.

Mila turns her head at him, confused. "Well then it’s not a lie?"

Sauna continues to laugh. He covers his mouth, amused. "Good point."

"The whole point of a lie is its something not true, is it not?" She makes a face. Sauna was confusing her.

"No, you're right, you're right" He insists. He squats down and decides to sit.

"It's just that I also think that with enough preparation, some of the best lies are 100% true."

"That..." She squints like she's trying to solve a puzzle."could you give me an example?"

"Sure!" Sauna thinks for a moment for a good example. It comes to him quick. 

"I use this often to keep the council off my back. Sometimes they try to keep me out of matters they prefer to handle themselves, but when I handle the issue anyway, they're never sure so they come to me asking what I was doing on a certain day at a certain time.

So I live near where the hell peppers grow, which is close to the foot of the volcano. No one goes there--they're too afraid. I usually bring the peppers to the people. So, let's say I was investigating a lead on a thief when I shouldn't have been. 

In the middle of it I stop to take a break, have a snack, I eat my hell peppers. Later on they question what I was doing at the time, I tell them I was tending to my hell peppers. " Sauna breaks into laughter once he's done, amused at the ridiculous example

"Point is I was tending to hell peppers, just not the patch near the volcano that no one would have been around to confirm.I'm bad at examples."

Mila nods. "I guess that makes sense. A selective truth." She thinks. " I guess I mean...I wasn't lying to my parents when I said I had gotten a chosen letter. The difference was it was written by me and not the Queen."

"Yeah! You're not gonna use this to start lying to me now are you?" He gives her big puppy dog eyes.

"And what would I have to lie to you about?" She gives him an incredulous smile. "I think you could ask me anything and I'd tell you everything."

He's surprised when she says this. Not expecting it or knowing how to respond. "Why?"

She holds her mouth open a second, realizing she's done it again and just said something without thinking.

"I dont know...I trust you. You make me feel comfortable and safe I guess." She looks down, unsure why that is either. That felt like the right answer.

Sauna feels warm and happy. This is the second time someone's said they trust him after one person's said they don't. The balance has shifted again and she trusts him. "That's...thank you. You make me feel comfortable too. You've been good and honest to me. You were my first friend."

Mila smiles. "Hopefully the first of many." She's smiling but she gets that look on her face again from the day previous, before looking back at him like it didn't happen. "You deserve good things, even though I know you struggle to believe that."

"No...I believe it." He crosses his arms with a fake defiance. "I just don't want to hurt anybody...in any way."

She sits next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't think anyone wants to hurt anyone. Well...most of the time. But even if you do hurt someone, that's fine. We all make mistakes. What matters is you apologize and learn from them."

"But sometimes we don't get the chance..." He leans his head on hers as it rests on his shoulder. "Don't let me, uh, hurt you in any way. Okay?"

"Don't sit there agonizing over something that hasn't and may never happen" she sighs "I don't think you're gonna do anything to hurt me. "

"I would hope not!" He laughs nervously and goes quiet. After a few moments he continues. 

"Váli mentioned to me that it's sometimes good for people to be careful with affection because you can end up hurting someone or getting hurt. I understand what they mean, I just don't know...Do you think I've given the wrong impression to anyone here?" He looks deep in thought, thinking back like he's also trying to figure it out on his own.

She pauses, thinking, she feels...annoyed by something he said. Its ok for him to show affection to others... _why does that make her annoyed?_ She refocuses on what he said to answer. 

"What do you mean? I think everyone here can tell you're just affectionate by nature, and I hope if they are not one for affection, they'll voice that to you." She goes through her head, trying to remember if she saw anyone uncomfortable with him. She can't recall anything like that.

Sauna continues to think. “They said this after I told them about Fraanic and Arthara,”

"Ah." She nods. "Well they are the ones who decided to give you the affection, so I don't think you're sending out any wrong signals. Are you worried someone will think you have romantic feelings for them?" 

She motions her hands out. "That may be what Vali is referring to. Sometimes people get upset when their feelings are not mutual."

“Yes I am.” He shakes his head. “Ha! I don’t know.”

"You could...talk to them about it. Make your feelings clear. I don't think trying to read someone's mind based on their actions will help anyone in this situation." She gives him a little smile. "You think you've won over a lot of hearts already?"

“I don’t know,” he smiles back. “If I have, I haven’t noticed anything unusual so I wouldn’t know who to talk to.”

He pauses before continuing on. “I wouldn’t have thought it would be anyone.”

Mila frowns. "I think you'll find someone to keep warm." remembering his words he used with Lexi a few days ago. "I think they'll be happy with you."

His hair would flare right now if it was lit, as he’s hit with embarrassment remembering his own words when she repeats them to him. Despite that though, hearing it again, he agrees. He wouldn’t mind it—Someone to help him understand what it would be like. “...Maybe”

She turns her head up at him, giving him a serious look, looking into his eyes. "If its something you want, then I'm sure you'll get it." she smiles. "I'll even help you if you need it."

He stares at her for a long moment, thinking. “Hrm. Have you had a relationship like that before? Uh, someone to ‘keep warm’?” He laughs, a little more used to the phrase.

She flushes a bit. "Yes, I have. But they all....I don't think relationships need to last forever for them to have meant something, and they meant that something to me at the time but...they all ended for one reason or another and then we moved on. I...became very busy with my work. I wasn't in the place to be in a relationship, and I didn't want them to deal with that." 

She looks down, feeling a little embarrassed. She pushes her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit of hers. "I'm fortunate that none of them ever really ended badly. They are all still...or they were all still really good friends of mine in the end."

Sauna flinches a bit. He leans away and looks down at her, as she appears to get flustered. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you...Well I just was going to ask how you could tell you wanted to be with those people, you know?” 

He chuckles. Perhaps knowing that would be helpful to him to figure it out for himself.

"You don't have to apologize every time I get flustered." She laughs, the flush still there. "It's not a bad feeling all the time." 

She thinks for a second. "I think I said before it's...different for everyone? I think for me it's like..."She frowns, trying to think of the right words. "I don't know...I just can tell? I mean...usually if I find myself wanting to kiss them on the mouth, that usually is a good indicator."

Sauna leans back against the wall, the smallest bit frustrated in himself. Maybe if he had kissed someone before he would know if he wanted to do it with someone in the future. He narrows his eyes thinking back. He has no romantic experience with anything that he could replace wanting to kiss someone with either. “...I see. I may never know then.” He laughs.

Mila looks at him curiously. "Why do you say that?"

She feels bad, she can tell he's frustrated. She wishes she knew how to describe things so he knew. But it's not like she could just...explain his own feelings to himself. Everyone felt love differently, especially romantic love.

He had been stuck on the idea since the thing with Arthara and Fraanic apparently. And now Vali kissed him too, and he seemed even more confused.

“I have no frame of reference, I so I won’t know if I want to kiss someone on the mouth.” He thinks about it some more, trying to come up with an idea.

Mila looks at him. "Are you saying if you kissed someone you'd think you'd know then??" Thats a weird way of going about it.

“Well I just think if wanting to kiss someone is a good indication for some people, maybe it could be an indication for me! Is that weird?” Sauna laughs

Sauna springs forward in his seated position. “What if!”

He turns to Mila. “I found someone who wouldn’t be interested in me at all, who could show me!” Sauna suggests so innocently it’s tragic.

Milas eyes widen. I mean, that is something some people did when they were younger its not unheard of. But... she's not a fan of that idea very much, she's not sure why.

"Are you saying you want someone to kiss you on the mouth so you know what kissing is like?" her voice is wobbly, feeling a little hysterical at the turn in the conversation. She's very confused.

“Yes, I think so!” He says with some determination, considering who he could possibly ask.

Mila panics for a second, unsure what to do. She doesnt want him doing that...why doesnt she want him doing that? Shes suddenly struck with an idea. she feels like this is a dumb idea, but he seems so determined. "I...could kiss you?" her voice gets a little more high pitched at the end.

Sauna laughs assuming she’s made a joke. He nudges her shoulder with his own playing along. 

“You don’t have to do that,” he says through his laughter. “I’m sure together we could find someone”

"I..I'm not joking. But if you'd rather try with someone else thats fine." She seems to grit her teeth through the last part, but its hard to tell. "I want to help you. This seems to be bothering you a lot."

“Oh, you’re serious?” He blinks a moment remembering what he had said and he supposed it made sense. Mila seemed to just about fit the criteria. 

“Really? You’d be willing to help like that?” He stares at Mila curiously.

"I told you I would help you. It's just one kiss." She shrugs her shoulder, still looking a little flustered but appearing not too different from the rest of the conversation. She thinks internally how stupid this idea is. _This is a very stupid idea_ , but she can't stop herself from saying these words. She does not want him trying to kiss someone random, that seems like it could go terribly wrong. At least if its her... _this is very stupid._

Sauna nods. Mila is a good friend, to endure what will likely be torture for her in this way. All to help him figure things out. He will surely have to find a way to repay the favor if that’s even possible. “Yeah, okay.” He looks to have freshly convinced himself that it’s okay.

Mila realizes _oh,_ she needs to kiss him now. "Is...there a way you would prefer?" She is screaming on the inside, what the hell is she doing. She has never kissed someone without romance involved, this is not like her. But she wants Sauna to be happy. She takes a deep breath to calm herself down.

Sauna is confused. “What do you mean?”

“Is there more than one way to do it?”

Mila feels herself internally scream. _SHES NOT DOING THAT KIND OF KISSING, SHE KNOWS THAT_. "I..there are but..." she sighs, "here, I need you closer if I'm going to kiss you."

Sauna raises an explanatory hand. He suddenly gets very nervous, realizing what he’s about to do. “Hah, I just need you to tell me what to do first,” he admits. “And okay.” He moves in closer to her.

She scooches closer to him, putting one hand on the nape of his neck, the other she places gently on the side of his face. "You dont have to do much. Just kiss back." 

She looks him in the eyes, without thinking she gently strokes his cheek with her thumb. "Now...I just want to make sure," she leans in putting her nose on his."Are you sure you want to do this?

Sauna feels a sinking in his stomach, similar to how he feels whenever he does something new. Like when he was preparing to leave his island to come here. He looks back into her eyes, perhaps a bit of fear escaping his expression but he nods slowly. “Yes.” He swallows. “I think it would be good to know.”

He follows Mila’s lead the best he can and moves some hair away from her face before resting his hand on the back of her head.

Mila gives him a little smile, before looking at his lips. She tilts her head to the side, and leans in, her eyes closing on instinct. 

Sauna watches in the moment before their lips meet and does as she does. He closes his eyes tilting his head the other way and does as she said. _Just kiss back_. He does so until she gives him some indication that he should stop.  
  
The kiss is not long. A few seconds held together. Mila isn’t thinking too much when it finally happens. She just feels happy. It feels nice, the sensation bringing a tiny thrill through the rest of her.

Mila pulls back, the noise of their lips leaving each others making her open her eyes up at him. 

She suddenly realizes what just happened, and feels her heart thudding in her ears. _oh...oh no._ She stays quiet, waiting for him to look at her. Tell her they are done so she can pull away, she's... she's confused...or she was. He'll feel bad if you just up and leave her brain tells her, so she waits. She still doesnt want him to feel bad, that's the only thing keeping her from full on panicking.

Sauna opens his eyes again when Mila pulls back before pulling away himself and smiling at her. He wasn’t sure what to expect. That sinking feeling is still there for now, but he also feels some relief, he thinks. He looks at Mila as if she can offer some insight on what to do now.

She pulls back,removing her hands from his head, taking a deep breath. "Does that feel like it'll help you figure it out?" She laughs, a little awkwardly. Her face is probably flushed to hell and back. She remembers what he said earlier. _Lie by telling the truth._ She can do that. She thinks. She hopes.

Sauna thinks about this a minute. He seems unsure but hopeful. He takes his hand away from her head locking eyes with a genuine expression. “We’ll find out. Thank you for volunteering to do this for me, Mila.” 

After a moment, he hugs her. “You’re a kind friend to be willing to help me.”

Mila hugs him back. Right...friends. She'll have to get over this. "Hey, I said I wanted to help you find someone you want to keep warm. I'm keeping good on my promise." 

She smiles up at him. "Not a bad kisser at all for your first." She teases. _Lie by telling the truth._

He lights up, his nerves starting to wear away little by little. “Really you think so? I wasn’t really sure what to expect from this sort of thing but I think you kiss well too. It felt so nice!

Mila laughs, feeling like if she turned any darker she was just gonna be the same shade as her mom. "Thank you. Kissing is a very nice feeling, yes. That's why lots of people want to do it."

He laughs. “I’d say I would even do it again, but I’m not gonna do that to you! You’ve soldiered enough.” He laughs shoving her shoulder playfully.

Mila lets him shove her, before leaning back. "Hey what happened to all that confidence you had about you being handsome as fact? I half expected you to ask if I was head over heels for you now, in a dramatic manner." she screams on the inside why did she say that?!

Sauna throws his head back at the idea before leaning back in close to her with a raised eyebrow. “Are you? That’s a very good point,” he jokes.

Mila would like to take back any statement ever in the existence of all time that she is smart. She is stupid beyond belief. She needs to return her Doctorate certificate to the college, tell them she has no brain cells. _Lie by telling the truth._

She rolls her eyes, "Of course I am. Can't you tell?" she motions to herself with a sarcastic look. "Am I going to get to shoot a few more arrows, cupid?"

Sauna laughs at her sarcasm before standing with the bow and arrows and offering a hand to help Mila up. “Of course”

She takes it graciously. She was fine before she realized, just because she knows now doesn't mean things have to change. "How much you wanna bet I get another bullseye?"

He scoffs at the challenge. “Please maybe if you want me to help you ‘cheat’ again.” He jokes handing over an arrow and the bow.

She sticks her tongue out. "Didn't know you wanted to stay close to me after all that." She gets into position, pointing the arrow at the target again, taking a deep breath.

“After you helped me? Of course.”

She tries to ignore that comment, but she can feel her heart pounding heavy against her chest. She shakes her head, and takes aim. The arrow makes it to the mark he set,but just outside the furthest ring. She pouts, of course.

Sauna moves forward to see the result before coming back to her. “Okay. Okay. Not so bad!”

He notices her disappointment. “Don’t get down about it. That was a decent shot!”

She sighs, before giving a little chuckle. "One more and then I say we should head back."

He nods. “Sounds good. Just breathe. You got it.” He sounds certain.

She can't help but smile at that. She'll get over it. "Alright." She gets into position again, taking a deep breath, she thinks about why shes here again. Why she is doing this. The curse...That makes it easy to forget the other stuff. It's how she got over it before. She'll do it again. At least this time she'll still have the friend around.

The arrow hits the spot right next to the one she just shot. Well....at least it was still on the target.

If she could use her gun, she'd actually be able to impress him, but thats stupid, and she thinks shes made enough stupid decisions in one night.

Sauna claps in his excitement for her. She’s hit the target three times in a row now. “Another hit! That’s impressive for your first time! Three now. How do you feel?”

She laughs. "Tired. I've got like two different sets of elf genes and yet somehow the human ability to exhaust myself never ceases to has its grips on me."

Sauna nods, understanding. “I know how you feel. I burn through energy furiously,” he says, producing a flame and relighting his hair. “I actually found this spot for that very reason.”

She tilts her head, he always seemed so full of energy. "You...if you had your own tent, you would have a spot to relax and chill out without having to walk off away from the group." That worries her, she doesn't want him getting hurt.

“I don’t have a tent, unfortunately. But I’m terribly introverted," he says with a laugh. "I need to get away sometimes...recharge.” He rolls his eyes at his social weakness

Milas eyes widen. She's learning a lot tonight. She thinks for a second....." if you ever need my tent to get away from people, you're free to do that. I can just leave and go on watch or something."

He laughs, a little embarrassed. “Oh I couldn’t put you out like that.” He puts a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t need to worry about me. I’m used to this. I did it all the time at home.”

"Would you still be able to recharge if we both just hang out in there? I'm either just sleeping or doing research, you wouldn't have to interact with me at all." The thought that after her most recent discovery, that this might not be the best course of action for her, does not cross her mind.

Or that people might think things if he suddenly just started sleeping in her tent.

“Oh, time by myself is most beneficial but if I’m alone with someone close to me, I've learned I can still recharge under these circumstances too.” He nods thinking back on some moments with people while his energy was low. 

“Like this,” he motions around them. “Hasn’t been too bad for that. I don’t have to be on, you know?”

Mila feels her shoulders drop, not expecting that. She was prepared to just keep insisting the other option she said before. "My tent is always open to you." She thinks for a second "Don't try to pull some prank on me while I'm sleeping though." she teases.

Sauna drops his head, amused. “Don’t worry. I promise, should I take you up on this offer, I would not bother you while you’re sleeping!” He throws an arm up in the air. “I promise!”

She laughs. "I know you won't. I trust you." She hands him back his bow and arrow and readjusts her bag on herself. "I'm heading back. You can stay out here if you want but...please be careful."

He smiles and nods. “I’ll probably be right behind you after a minute,” he says collecting his things.

“You be careful too, please.”

She pats her thigh where her holster is. "If I had shot with this thing, it would've been bullseye 3 times in a row. I'll be fine." She winks, turning back to go to camp. Once she's 20 feet or so away from him, she takes a deep breath. She'll get over it. 

She's his first friend. That's what is most important. She wouldn't make him feel like he hurt her ever.


	2. It was only a kiss, how could it end up like this? It was only a kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sauna is bored and the catacombs are starting to get to him. Things have been stressful. Mila said he could hang out in her tent if he needed to rest but could he hang out if he was just bored?

Sauna walks slowly and curiously around the camp looking for something to do. He is bored and looking for something to do. He doubted anyone was around to fight right now and as he passed Mila's tent he remembered one of his previous visits and her invitation to come in if he'd like--though for rest, not boredom. Regardless, he goes in, because he's also a bit thirsty and still couldn’t find his waterskin. 

"Mila!" He says as he enters with his hands over his eyes. "Is it safe to be in here!?"

Mila feels herself jump at the sudden shout and puts her hand to her chest taking a deep sigh as she sees Sauna enter.

She does a little chuckle to herself, quickly putting his dagger back in her bag.

"You can unshield your eyes, I'm decent." She laughs. 

She's sitting cross legged on top of her sleeping bag, a needle and thread in her hand, some fabric on her lap.

"Good," he says sliding his hands down his face and taking in the scene. "Would you mind some company? I'm very bored." He laughs and sits criss cross right across from Mila.

"I'm always up for your company." She smiles.

He takes a close look at her materials. "What are you doing?"

She looks down at her lap and lifts the fabric a bit. "I'm making a pillow for Vali."

"Oh?" He had not realized they didn't have a pillow. But thinking back, he's seen them sleep wherever, including in a pile of sorts with him. "That's so nice of you. I didn't know you sewed."

She looks down at her lap, pulling the needle through the fabric some more. "I can't make anything crazy but I know some basic sewing things. A pillow is just 2 square panels." 

She brings up the needle, showing it to him. "I didn't bring a sewing kit with me though so I'm using a spell to try and get this mostly done...I also don't have any filling for it yet." She smiles sheepishly, she had an idea of what to get but she hasn't asked yet.

Sauna laughs. "A pillow with no stuffing? That's like a sweater that won't keep you warm."

"How have you been lately?" He suddenly thinks to ask, resting his elbow on his knee and then his head in his hand. "Warm?"

Mila gives him a fond look. "I'm doing fine now." She was still getting a little cold on occasion, but they are deep in dark underground catacombs, that was bound to happen..

He smiles and looks over her for a long moment. "And how have you been lately." He looks off to the side, absent-mindedly checking for water while he does. "It's been some time since we've talked about how you're doing with everything. Leading. The weight of responsibility you were feeling. I worry about it sometimes when nothing's taking my attention and my mind wanders."

Mila is taken off guard by the question. She's not sure how to answer. She looks back down bringing her hands closer together.

Sauna spots Mila's water skin and watches her as he slowly reaches for it and raises it up. "Is this okay?" he asks innocently.

She laughs as he leans over and grabs her water.

"Its fine."

A pause. 

"I dont think the stress of it all is just going to stop. But I'm..." She pauses trying to find the right words.

"I'm coping with it better. I think."

“You don't still think--I mean, you're not..." He sighs and pauses in thought. "Are you being kind to yourself?"

She tilts her head up at him, furrowing her brows. "I'm trying to be." She does a small chuckle awkwardly looking off to the side. "I don't think it's something I can just....it'll take some time to stop my brain from being mean. But I'm trying."

"Okay." He nods. She is very kind to him all the time. He wishes she could be as kind with herself as she is with him. "Take your time, of course."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She sets her hands down and leans back _"You are sweet to worry about me."_ she speaks in undercommon, remembering he wanted to learn it better.

"Tshin--Wait-- _Thank you._ It seems I can't help but worry about those I've gotten close to." He glances at Mila and then at the fabric before returning his gaze to her. "I hope you'll tell me if anything ever worries you. I'll do what I can to help!"

She scrunches her nose at his struggle with the words. cute. 

"You already help a lot! You make things more fun."

"And that's helpful? Well that's good to know that it's not too much. I can sometimes over do it." He smirks, watching her as she scrunches her nose.

She rolls her eyes. "Its my duty as your best friend to goof off and have fun with you."

"And it is my duty to help so that's a win win then! Which actually reminds me..." He becomes focused on a thought. "I tried to help Vali like you helped me but their response makes me think it was too strange."

Mila shakes her head confused. "What do you mean?" 

Vali seemed to trust Sauna a lot, she doesn't see why they wouldn't talk to him about things.

"Is asking friends to kiss me something I should not continue to do?" He has a regretful look on his face.

Mila starts to choke before cursing under her breath as the needle pokes her finger. "Fuck." She lets go of the needle, the needle disappearing after her concentration on the spell is lost. 

She brings her finger up to her mouth trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh. My goodness." He reaches a hand out towards her but stops halfway, not knowing what to do. "Mila are you alright?"

She laughs a bit around the finger pulling it out of her mouth. Its still bleeding, she pulls at her bag with her other hand finding some gauze to press onto it. 

"I'm fine." She shakes her head.

She tries to play it off. "You caught me off guard." She supposes it was silly of her dumb jealous brain to assume he wouldn't still try with others.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to do that." His regret only deepens.

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault I jabbed my finger. Its not like I haven't done it before." She smiles up at him, noticing he looked guilty. She doesn't like that. 

She pulls the gauze away, the blood seems to finally stop now.

His expression doesn't change much but he nods. She didn't answer his question which left him even more curious. No wonder Vali reacted like that. He made a mistake. Or a few. "Are you sure?"

She tries to think of how to comfort him. She puts out both of her hands, grabbing one of his in between them. "I'm fine, Sauna." 

She looks up into his eyes, trying to convey that it was ok. He really shouldn't feel guilty about something like this.

He smiles, realizing his face. "Happy to hear it! Um, so should I not?"

"Uh..." she makes a face. The jealous part of her is not really keen on the idea, but she wants to help him. Also technically people kiss their friends all the time. It's not uncommon per say. 

"I mean, it depends on who you're asking. Different people have different comfort levels. Like...you're the first time I kissed a friend without romantic intentions behind it. Usually when I kiss someone on the mouth, it's because we're romantically interested in each other" 

Not a lie, she did kiss him without thinking there was anything romantic behind it. That was not the case in retrospect but...intention. And he wasn't into her so, again, not a lie.

"So it's not something I should go around offering, I see. I didn't mean to be romantic. I wanted to help but it's good to know proper etiquette. Don't get much of that in the volcano. If you mean to save them for those you are romantically interested in, which makes sense now that I think of it, I want to apologize for making you waste one on me." He's started to think it was a mistake now that he was understanding more.

Waste? Did he feel guilty about their kiss? Here she thought she was the one mulling over it too much. 

"That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy the kiss, dingus." She flicks his chest. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't comfortable doing it."

He hums and laughs. "You can enjoy things you shouldn't do. I mean I enjoyed it too, remember? I wanted to do it again. But I hadn't taken your feelings into consideration as I should have." He scoffs at himself, thinking back. 

It was so nice. A different sort of closeness after spending so much time apart. "But you can be honest if it was poor form. How else will I learn," he jokes, shaking his head. Though it is true. He likes having a clear idea of what was correct, or good, or true

Mila flushes a bit, not expecting much of that. He wanted to do it again? She wishes they could, but shes made enough dumb mistakes with this, she'll end up getting them both hurt if she acted on any of those ideas.

She leans back away from him, letting go of his hand. "Keep saying things like that and I'll think you have a little crush on me." she teases. She knows that he doesn't. But when you've got feelings, it's hard to not get that little hope up. 

“Ha! Maybe. I haven’t had one before. And I know you said it was okay, but I don’t know why I feel bad. Not bad-bad. It made me happy.” He exhales and smiles.

"You asked for my consent, and I gave it. You did what you were supposed to. Just because people kiss for romantic feelings, doesn't always mean there are romantic feelings involved. I'm sure you've heard stories of people kissing strangers." She smiles at his laugh, not trying to hide the fondness in her gaze. 

"I wish I could give you clear answers to help you understand. Sadly romance and all of that is rarely that simple."

“I know. I don’t expect you to give me all the answers. I promise. You’re just good to talk to.”

She smiles back at him. _He doesnt like you like that, he's just new to all of this._ She's happy being his friend. It hurts a little, she wants it to be true, but it would hurt more if she was not able to keep his friendship. 

"I'm glad to hear that I can be a somewhat good conversationalist." She jokes. _"We have to work on your skills in undercommon though."_

Strange that even now he would do it again. Just drop it. He wouldn’t ask a friend that again. Most people would be uncomfortable with it. 

_“You’re a very good one. And I like spending time with you. I appreciate your...effort with me”_ He pauses to practice in his head _“Is there something can I teach you in return?_ ”

She giggles, putting her hand up to her mouth to try and hide it. He's getting better slowly. 

_"What do you have in mind that you can teach me?_

“ _Whatever you’d like. Hmm let me see If I can_ , uh, _create a suggestion?_ ” He winces. That wasn’t great

"Which word got you?" She lowers her hand, a smile still there from her laughing fit, but giving him a sympathetic look.

“Uh, I don’t know “suggestion” and I don’t know if I said “come up with” correctly.” 

He perks up suddenly having thought of it. “My tongue! That’s a fair exchange.”

"What?" she shakes her head, not expecting that. "Your tongue?"

“Ignan!”

"I am still confused."

“I could try to teach you my language.” He offers. “It’s not a very beautiful language. But I could at least try to share some things.” He laughs. Some basics of the language couldn’t hurt

"Oh!! That was the language you were speaking the other day when you were falling asleep!" She remembers now! She knew he was saying something in a language she didn't understand, but she didn't want to wake him up, he was nearly asleep.

“Ha! Oh yes! That was it. OR. I have an even more useful suggestion.” It clicks in his head. It’s the perfect repayment.

“Thieves’ Cant,” he said leaning in towards her like he’s sharing a deep and sacred secret.

"Oh!" she laughs a bit, before leaning in and putting her face close to his, their noses almost touching. "That would be useful to learn if we're continuing lessons then." She whispers, trying to look very serious, before a little snort comes out. This is very silly.

He chuckles when she gets close to him. A familiar thought crosses his mind as he watches her face for a moment. The serious expression and her laugh focuses him again after a moment. “Right then. Yeah, I think it’s a useful tool.” He backs away with a smile

"Isn't thieves cant more...abstract?" She tilts her head, looking upward seeming to try and remember anything she really knew about it. Obviously not much. She may specialize in dark magics for study, but thieving and other things did not come up as much in ancient curses as you'd think.

“Yes! It’s a way of communicating ideas without seeming to.” He puts on a mysterious expression.

 _"Alright then, what should we start with?"_ She says in undercommon. She's excited to learn about this.

"We could burn two candles with one flame. Thieves cant is sort of a mix of coded words, symbols, gestures, body language, things like that. So it can be done with any language, even undercommon." He raises his eyebrows.

She moves the fabric from her lap off and on top of her bag of holding. She motions her hands out, showing she was ready to learn. "Ok then, then what's a simple one to start with? A common one that comes in handy a lot?"

Sauna rocks backwards in thought. By the time he comes back forward he looks like something's clicked. "Perhaps we wanted to set up a private meeting together. We know the place but we need a time. I'm sipping on a tea cup or playing with my dagger, or something. I set my teacup down in front of me and the handle is in the four o'clock position. Just one example. Creativity is part of it!"

"How would you signal to me that I need to be looking for the time then?" She laughs. "And how often are you sipping on a tea cup?"

It's kind of a funny image, him holding a teacup, one pinky out. Being overdramatic in pretending to be prim and proper.

Sauna laughs out loud. "That's just a piece of it. And the teacup is an example it could be anything." He stops in thought for a second and leaps to his feet and starts proclaiming like he's talking to a crowd of people at camp. 

"Back home, only 2 people could gather the strength to successfully eat the hell pepper. Myself and the doctor. He just knew the best way to treat his mouth after eating it. But I think there are those among you who can live up to the challenge. It is VERY HOT. But it will pass if you give it time. If you can withstand the heat it's really quite the experience."

She jumps at the sudden outburst. It seems random, but she thinks he's trying to give an example. She furrows her brows, moving her mouth in concentration. "You would want to meet at 2?"

"Okay, why do you think that?"

"2 people. You mentioned you and me. "It will pass if you give it time"" She offers, unsure.

Sauna smiles. "That's pretty close, actually. Not bad. I actually mentioned the 2 before you and me to reference how many would be meeting, then I specified how. You and I. I didn't choose a time because I don't know if and when you're available but that was a signal to let me know a time. So you would somehow signal to me a time in another inconspicuous way."

Mila thinks to herself,trying to think of a way to express a time. "Uh."

"You really shouldn't eat the hell pepper after sunset. It would upset your stomach a lot."

That seemed simple enough?

"Not bad. Could be less direct. But you're on your way. It'll take some time to spot them and learn how to come up with them. And it takes much longer to convey a message that it would to just say it, obviously." Mila has been learning from him pretty quick. It's still strange to him that she'd want to be a thief.

"I mean, it seems odd to me to play it up so much. I feel like you're gonna make someone more suspicious by saying too much. It's like when people lie and add too many details."

"It's a situational thing. In this scenario I would be going off of a conversation about hell peppers of course and wouldn't just bring it up. You have a good point. For you it might sound odd but I talk a lot so I peppered it in but you can do it with brevity too and of course sometimes that's for the better."

She leans back onto her hands, looking up at him. "Are you gonna keep standing? I'm much more comfortable down here." She jokes.

He looks down at her and then awkwardly around the tent. A little embarrassed. 

"Oh, of course." He clears his throat and sits down next to her.

"You are much better at storytelling than me, so you saying a lot does fit yes." She leans on him, used to being close to him when they talk by this point. 

"I'd probably throw a lot of people off if I started spewing a lot of words about hell peppers.

"Thank you." He laughs and his hair flares a bit as he takes in the compliment. There's a split second when she leans on him and he puts out the fire, now nervous for her hat's safety with her so close to him. "Yeah, you do what's right for you. What feels like it makes sense."

"Still don't think I'm a great liar, but I'm sure there's a way to do all that without having to make up too much." she smiles, thinking about how she has technically gotten better at it. But he wouldn't know. /Lie by telling the truth/. That's what she had been doing.

"There definitely is." He pushes some of her hair behind her ear. He sees her do it a lot, and she said it feels nice last time. "You don't have to be a liar. It's nice that you're honest, I think."

Mila flushes, feeling the heat race down her neck. She feels even more embarrassment wash over her as she leans into it. 

"You think?" She says it quieter, her voice gentler but a teasing tone still in it nonetheless.

"Mhmm. Your heart is really good. And your honesty is admirable. I think you're better than I am--and by that, all I mean is I believe in the good you do. I hope that even though I'm teaching you thieves' skills, you will continue to be better than me. I love that." He laughs. "You make me want to be better than me too." He twirls through her hair with his fingers absently as he speaks.

She is caught between dying of embarrassment and giddy elation. She doesn't think she's that good, but she’s glad he thinks so. Her heart aches but she doesn't want him to stop. The pleasant buzz of his fingers raking through her hair makes her feel like she could melt. She really gave him a tool against her by saying she liked having her hair played with. 

" _I wish I could kiss you right now._ " She says in elvish, a longing in her voice. "Thank you, Sauna."

"Anytime, Mila. I mean every word." He looks into her eyes for understanding that doesn't come. He smiles earnestly. _I wish I could kiss you right now._ " he crudely repeats, trying to match her pronunciation and tone. He looks up in thought as if attempting to figure out it's meaning on his own." _Tell me about it,_ " he says in undercommon.

She gets a complex look on her face for a brief second before its gone, "I'm sorry, that was elvish, not undercommon." She looks down, feeling a little guilty that he just praised her for being honest and she went and did that. She hasn't technically lied to him about it yet....just told the truth very carefully.

"I was just thinking out loud." Not a lie.

He smiles. He does that too. "What are you thinking about?

" _You are very sweet. I am very fond of you._ " she says in undercommon. Not what she said, but basically what she was thinking. She could...kiss him on the cheek. She said that was ok platonically. And it is! But it feels...risky right now.

" _Fond_ , is fond? Yeah? _I am fond of you too. You're very...sweet to me_." She is so sweet to him. He doesn't know why. He continues playing with her hair.

She gives a small smile up at him. She adjusts herself, moving so that she could lean her weight fully onto him. She leans her head onto his shoulder "If you're going to play with my hair, then you need to also take up residence as my pillow again" she teases.

"I can manage that," He removes her hat and gives her a light kiss on her forehead like she did last time when their roles were reversed. He continues to run fingers through her hair, losing himself in thought.

Its hard to focus on anything when she feels so giddy and content. If she was a cat she'd be purring right now from the affection. Her eyes are shut, a very content look on her face. 

She settles into his side, her arm closest to him loosely coming up to pull around his back to get closer. She probably looks ridiculous right now, but who cares. She can be a little selfish.

Sauna watches Mila with a fondness, wondering if she is tired or just comfortable. He is comfortable. With this. With her. This is nice. He never imagined he’d have a friend, or anyone capable of holding on to him without a side eye wondering what damage he’d do.

“Are you going to sleep or are you just relaxing?” He asks curiously, his hand momentarily pausing among her hair.

She cracks one eye open up at him, pouting since he stopped. "I think I'd be better off trying to sleep lying down." She takes a deep breath, opening both her eyes up at him. He probably wanted to stop. She moves her head off his shoulder. "I'm just relaxing, sorry. You probably want to do something a little more engaging than this. You were bored."

“No I don’t mind it. You can...stay, I mean if you want to. I was quite comfortable like that.” He twirls some of her hair. “I just wasn’t sure if you wanted me to stop talking to you” He laughs.

Mila leans her head back down on his shoulder. "I'd like to hear you keep talking."

“Any requests?” He says, welcoming her back with a smirk.

She laughs a bit. "Is there anything you want to talk about in particular?"

Sauna thinks for a moment but comes up empty. It’s an unusual occurrence he always knows what to say. Perhaps he could read her some of his writing to show he’s been utilizing her advice...But all he has is some personal thoughts and a sad poem. His hand reached for his notebook book but he changes his mind. He shakes his head. A recent event comes to mind but that’s not happy either. Her content from a moment ago fresh in his mind. He doesn’t want to spoil that. “How about we talk about you?”

She furrows her brows a bit, laughing in surprise. "What about me?"

“What else do you like besides what I’ve learned? If there was no curse to worry about any more, what would be your dream, your hobbies?” Sauna sets her hat on his head to free his other hand.

"hmm" she is finding it harder to think when her hair is currently being played with by a cute boy, but her brains ability to not stop thinking entirely comes in handy on occasion. 

"Well I don't know about dreams, but hobbies...I mean I do enjoy reading as you know. uhhh...I like making things, especially potions. I think it's fun to play with chemical reactions, see what things can do."

"uhm...I like fashion. Though I guess that's not really a hobby. I don't make or design clothes, unless I'm like...enchanting them or my mom is. But shopping for pretty clothes can be fun."

“Hmm that sounds fun. Maybe one day I can go too. See you shop for pretty clothes. I have a great sense of style.” He slowly kicks a leg in the air in front of them. 

"if you went shopping with me I'd have to get you into some pretty clothes too." she teases, laughing when she watches him stick his leg out.

“When you used to spend time with your friends. What did you do? This, still?” He half hugs her briefly to demonstrate what he’s talking about.

"Uhm, I mean I would hang out with my friends, go to some tavern for dinner, maybe go shopping or do errands. When we were younger we'd play games."

She feels her glasses dig into her face and she makes a face, pulling them off so she can go back to laying down on Saunas shoulder. 

"And I mean, I did cuddle with some friends on occasion, yeah. Probably not as frequently as this, but it certainly isn't unheard of." She laughs.

“Cuddling hmm.” He hadn’t even considered it as that. But now that she mentions it that is an accurate description. “If it’s okay, then can we remain friends who cuddle and things? I really like being close to you.” And things? What things could you mean, Sauna.

She snorts. "Of course! As I said, I'm very comfortable with you, if I was not in the mood for affection, I'd let you know."

Sauna sighs quietly with some relief. He clears his throat and goes on with some caution in his voice. “Please do. I’d never been shown affection in the way that you have shown me, before coming here. Um, I like it.” Even the people who requested his services at home were different. There was a coldness there. Not here. “So I would like to do these things more. But only the things that are okay with you.” He swallows. That is a strange thing to say.

She feels sad remembering he didn't get this growing up. She still remembers him asking ‘Do you ever get lonely?’ She doesn't want him to feel like that anymore.

"Well you haven't done anything I'm not okay with yet, so you don't have to worry about that." She brings her hand up from around him, bringing it up to his back to assure him.

He shifts to face her more as she rests a hand on his back. He puts a hand on her cheek and stares and leans toward her, barely realizing he’s doing it, just moving on impulse until he blinks back to the present. “Oh, that’s good.” He says wrapping an arm around her back and resting the other on her head for a hug briefly before pulling back and looking at her again. So distracted. “Then could you—“ He shakes his head suddenly. Not sure what’s going on in his busy brain.

Mila freezes up as he leans in. What? She lets out a sigh of...relief? Disappointment? when he stops and hugs her instead. 

She's confused as she watches him pull back. "Do you want me to do something?" 

She leans back, putting her hand onto his chest. She gives him a lopsided smile. "Do you want me to play with your hair again?" She laughs.

Sauna exhales a brief laugh. He closes his eyes a moment in thought. "Yes," he says to her first question. She said there had been nothing she wasn't okay with that he's done. But she's also said before that it was normally a romantic gesture. But friends can do it too. But.

He shakes his head at her second question. Here he was with her again after a rough couple of days. Angry days, that he can do nothing about. But he remembers how nice he felt last time. He wants to feel nice again. He adjusts to eye level with her, and puts his hand back on her cheek, having made a decision. He pulls her towards him and leans in, remembering from last time. His eyes close and he kisses her again.

Mila feels her entire face explode, a squeak coming out in surprise. What is he doing? What?

She's frozen, unsure what she should do! The last time she had known it was coming. She didn't know her feelings yet. She knows now, why is he kissing her again?

Mila feels her heart pounding in her ears.The panic and shock is overwhelming but quickly drowned out as her brain goes on autopilot. The only thought in her brain is that this feels nice and it's Sauna. She pushes forward kissing him back, grabbing at his sweater to pull him closer.

Sauna smiles slightly when he feels her pull him closer, some validation that she didn't mind. It is just as he remembered it. Really good. For a moment, it's like he'll never feel bad again. Why would this have an effect like that. Why does a simple action like this make him happy? He doesn't know but he lets her kiss him back for as long as she'd like, just like before

Mila feels his smile in the kiss, and she smiles back, before suddenly it hits her what she is doing. 

She pulls back just as suddenly as she had come forward and freezes, her face somewhere stuck between fear, confusion, shock, and a little hurt. She shouldn't have done this. She should not have done this.

She can't pretend it's a little crush like this. She can't pretend she'll get over it. And it hurts. She covers her face up, not sure if she's embarrassed or just hoping he doesn't look at her. 

"I'm sorry."She says behind her hands, quiet and guilty.

He jerks away at the sudden movement. Is she alright? "Why?"

 _Because I like you a lot_ she wants to say _because I like you so much and its so hard to not fall for you._

 _Because it hurts that you can never like me back, and I told you you couldnt hurt me_.

She feels a lump in her throat, hot tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Please, I dont want to do this. I dont want to do this to him, please. For once, be a fucking good liar.

"I got carried--" she swallows around the lump. "I got carried away. I'm not a fan of doing that without romantic stuff. I know I said it was fine the first time I just--" She doesnt know what to say. _'I just didnt realize I had a huge fucking crush on you the first time._

She pulls her hands back down, a smile on her face, she does a laugh. Trying to use it to hide any tears in her eyes or wobbles in her voice. "I made an exception one time. I'm fine with cheek kisses and forehead kisses from friends but uh...I'd prefer kisses on the lips from people who uh...like me romantically."

_Lie by telling the truth._

"Oh." These words hit him as suddenly as withdrawal away from him seconds ago. He feels foolish and embarrassed. Ah, so they cracked the code to making him feel it. He feels himself swallow again. He shouldn't have done this. She's upset. Oh no. She's very upset. An exception. Why didn't he realize? He prides himself on being perceptive and insightful, for what.

The answer was there from the beginning. He said he'd find someone who would never be interested and she offered. She threw him a bone. Obviously this is not something she would want to continue doing. Just because he wants her to? You have always been selfish. And you will never stop.

He doesn't address her false smile. She’s hurt enough as it is, he can tell, and that would only make it worse if she's going out of her way to try to hide it. "I, uh, got carried away myself, Mila. I'm terribly sorry. I'm--" Shut up, for once.

"I should have asked." He shakes his head, doing what he can to hide his embarrassment. His face reddens a bit as he passes her hat back to her cautiously.

Any hurt she feels she pushes down, she doesn't like him looking like that. She takes her hat back gently, before putting her hand on his cheek to pull his face to look at her. "Hey, " she says gently. "It's ok." 

She looks up at his eyes, seeing him look guilty. She should just tell him. He would...understand.

Or he would feel even guiltier. 

"Maybe you should try and take me out on a date first before trying that again." She teases, trying to make light of it. It still hurts. She wants to cry. She wants to cry and be held by him and be told that he wants to kiss her because he likes her, not because it's new and feels nice. 

But she wants him to be happy. More than anything that's what she wants. Maybe this is what she needed to get over it.

It's not okay. He knows he's made her uncomfortable and he has no idea what to do or say. What happened to assessing the situation, Sauna. That would have told him not to do what he did. Sauna realizes his grave mistake. He brought a moment like this upon himself the day he gave up control of her perception of him. And she's not even the only one he gave that up to. More disaster would come if he didn't clean up his mess. But how would he clean up this one.

He gives a soft laugh at her words, to hopefully ease her worries. "I will have to do that," he says with a genuine tone, but inside feeling disconnected from the words entirely. 

He should have just read the damn poem instead.

Mila smiles, ducking her head down. She knows he's just playing along with the joke. "And what kind of date would you even take me on? Maybe I'm hard to impress." It hurts. Why do I keep doing this?

Because she wishes for it to be true. She wishes he wanted to take her out on dates and kiss her whenever because it was her.

Sauna realizes it’s time to go back to what he’s good at. He grins like he’s back at day 1 in the swamp and brings a finger to his chin thinking. “Well, I’d go to meet your parents and put in my order at the family business. We would then take a quick little detour to Hellhaven to explore the caves near the volcano,” he says as if the travel from one spot to the other would be quick without magic.

Mila pulls her hand away from his face, a very small laugh coming from her. She shyly looks up at him. He seems to at least not be weirded out by the idea. He won't be upset with you if you tell him

"Sauna I--" She cuts herself off. No...she needs to tell him. He deserves to know. She can't keep doing this. She...

 _"I think I would already be halfway in love with you before we even made it to the end of the date._ " She says in elvish. Shes too scared. 

Ha. So it wasnt just a crush. She really is stupid.

He blinks confused at the switch in language. He wishes he could understand—No. He doesn’t wish anything. 

He smiles seeing that she’s at least laughing a little. “What is it?” He asks, incredibly curious.

She looks at his face. She can't just translate it directly, that's a lot, she's not ready to say that but....

"I would love to go on a date with you." She smiles up at him,nervous out of her mind but feeling a little better she could say it for once. She genuinely means it. This wouldn't hurt him. He doesn't need to know about all her other feelings. This covers some of them at least.

"That's what I had said... in elvish...just now."

She goes to push up her glasses, to give her fingers something to do and then finds she isnt wearing them. Oh yeah, she had taken them off earlier.

His expression softens. “Really?” Seeing her reach for glasses that aren’t on her face, he goes to grab them for her and give them to her. “Let’s do it then.” He’d be careful from now on.

Milas eyes widen, not expecting the answer. "Wait, really?" Her face turns a dark purple once again. She was expecting a rejection. What? That didnt make sense. She...he didnt like her, that didn't make sense! He was going to say some offhand comment about how 'obviously she would' or 'ha, too bad we're not near any of those places.' not...what? 

"You want to go on a date with me?" she flinches after the words are out of her mouth, realizing she's being self deprecating again.

“Yes, of course,” he says, giving her a once over. He remembers his elaborate joke from camp about the date he never had. He could do better than that for a real one. It would be fun. He owed one at the very least, for his errors. She could have anything she wanted. “I want to.” He smiles, wondering why she’s questioning herself. Who else did she expect him to go on a date with?

She opens her mouth again, but no words come out. That was not...she..Does he realize what he was saying? She feels that lump in her throat again, not sure if she wants to laugh or cry, she should've been more clear but...she didn't lie. She did want this. But she wants it only if he wants it....Which he said he did?

Does she? What does she do now?! She wants to kiss him again, she wants to kick him out of her tent so she can scream into her pillow. She wants to--she doesn't know what she wants! 

"Well...I guess if you want another kiss you'll have to take me on a really good date then." She teases, not as smug as she was before, now that he could...actually take her seriously. WHY IS SHE LIKE THIS? She smiles before remembering her glasses and she looks down, the shyness taking over again, she takes them from Saunas hand, putting them back on.

“I’m going to take you on a great date,” he assures her as he hands over her glasses. He would have to plan. Figure out how to make it perfect. “Uh, when?

She laughs, the nerves making her giggle. She pulls some of her hair behind her ear, fidgeting. "Uhm, I guess whenever we're out of these catacombs and somewhere...safer?" 

She...realizes now how silly this is. They are in the middle of a journey that people never return from. But...doesn't that mean she could get a nice thing out of it? It would probably only be one date. But that was ok with her.

“I see. Okay.” Sauna nods and pulls out his notebook. And jots down **Date: out of the catacombs** and then **Where?** and circles it.

She watches as he pulls out his notebook, writing down something, and she cant help it. She starts to laugh. This is ridiculous! Oh my gosh how is he so cute? They went from feeling guilty about kissing to this?

It doesn't hurt as much now. She still doesn't really think he...likes her the same way but...she's happy with this. A date and she promised him another kiss. That's all.

She's exhausted from all these different emotions but she feels better.

He looks up from his notebook as she starts to laugh, trying to see why before adding **Make her laugh**.

She peeks over his notebook, the laughter starting to subside. "Whatcha writing?" She has a big smile on her face, very different from the one before where he could see her heart wasn't in it.

“Date ideas,” he says, not fully committed to hiding it or showing it to her so he keeps it where it is. “I have to start planning. We could be out of the catacombs any day now.”

He nods eagerly. “It will be perfect.” She deserves that much. He smiles, noticing her expression.

She shakes her head at him, before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

His hand goes to his cheek. He thinks it best not to return the gesture for now.

 **Do not kiss her without asking**. He double underlines this.


End file.
